Typically Life
by abstractvine
Summary: Amber and her best friends and neighbors, Fred and George, start their journey at Hogwarts. Living life day to day. Follows HP plot.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - don't own anything harry potter. I do own the Kitts.

I wrote this at 4am, do not h8 if I messed up, please read & review

* * *

There was a light tap on the window, making me sit up in bed looking at the owl, now attacking the window with its beak. What looked like a type of parchment was wrapped around its left leg, I opened the window just enough so I could slip my hand through and grab the parchment, I've never liked owls. 

I plopped down on my the end of my bed, and as fast as I did so my insides seemed to stay in the air as the rest of my body came crashing down to the floor. I didn't take anymore chances and sat on the floor unraveling the letter and read my name written in black ink and some other rubbish I already knew. "Mother!" I called knowing she would like to spend this moment with me. She replied and said she would be up in a minute.

Staring down at my letter I turned it over to see the Hogwarts emblem stamped the envelope closed.

I looked up to see my reflection in a large built in mirror, my hair was a mess of dark blond curls which would usually reach a couple inches above my shoulders but now up to my ears in an almost afro like state. My nightwear seemed to be shrinking everyday, I would get my mother to send an owl for some new clothing soon, or maybe when we are down at Diagon Ally we can shop a bit. My Mum said my Dad was quite tall, so she was expecting many growth spurts, hopefully she won't be upset if I ask for some new gowns.

I blinked.

The golden amber color of my eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, haven't been all summer. Mother says its because I've been missing my friends, and I second it. What was taking her so long?

"Here!" She singsonged, always on que. "What is it Amber?" I smiled and waved the letter in the air which made her smile even wider. "Ohhh cheers darling!"

I finally ripped open the letter and read through the acceptance letter and passed the requirement list to her. She let out a little groan and I saw her tilt her head a little in the corner of my eye. "What is it Mum?"

"Nothing to worry about, darling, just going to have to make a visit to Gringotts, dip into my parents vault again, they won't mind" I nodded and looked back at the letter holding it close to my chest. I had been waiting for this so long, finally my years at Hogwarts will begin.

"AMBER AMBER"

"AMBER DIDJA GET YOUR LETTER?"

"AMBER WE ARE BACCCKK!"

"AMMMBERRR" Turning my head to my closed window I saw two ginger headed boys running this way staring up into this window with wide identical grins on. My mum shook her head and told me she would send them up and I thanked her.

One of the boys stopped before passing my window to the door and waved, than stuffed his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "Hey Amber, how have ya been?" I didn't have time to answer for the other brother was calling him.

"Fred! Come ON!" I laughed as he looked at me like he was about to be punished by his mother and ran toward the door, and knowing his mother made me laugh out loud once more.

It had only taken a few moments for the twins to fly into her room and jump on the bed. "Nice hair," George laughed "so are you excited?"

"More nervous really. I hear the sorting is brutal." Fred nodded heavily as his brother looked over to him slyly. "My mom said they dig into your mind, find out every little thing that you've ever thought." And again they nodded.

"Well I heard," Fred began, eyes widening. "That its like a torture device that they force all of this out of you, with _electricity_" I looked at him in all seriousness, he must be kidding.

"Why.. would they do such barbaric things to children?" I more of stated this to myself, to assure that there was no way they would use such muggle technology in a school, mainly one that could perform magic that could do far worse. They both began to laugh and Fred shrugged. "Whatever you guys don't have to worry about anything, you are bound to be Gryffindor"

"And you are bound to be Hufflepuff" I gaped and stared at George throwing a pillow in his direction, which he dodged in time, or it might of just flown around him, who knows. "Fine, fine, you won't be in Hufflepuff you are too cruel.." He laughed again and locked eye contact with Fred.

"Yeah she is definitely Slytherin" Fred said as if they have been having this discussion for awhile now. I sat on the ground hard and they both looked down still smiling. "Now what are you doing down there?" I stared him down, and soon gave up.

"You guys suck." They both laughed and I later joined in. After a few moments time, George had suggested to play a little quidditch, Weasley family vs the Kitts, after comparing my two to their nine I declined yet still dressed, grabbed my broom and walked over to the empty pitch they would play in. I played keeper while the twins threw quaffle after quaffle at me. After a good hour the twins younger brother came over and wanted to join, I flew down hopping off my broom and grabbing the snitch from their quidditch set. I let it go and as soon as it seemed as if it was out of my grasp I grabbed it. I couldn't wait for my second year I knew I would make the team, I had to.

I looked back up to the three red haired boys and Ron, the younger brother, playing as keeper and his brothers playing more of a "whoever hits him in the face with the quaffle most wins". Ron's nose ended up being broken and he ended up running back to the burrow yelling something about beaters.

"Finally he is gone," George said "He is a really good keeper"

"Yeah I don't think we got one goal over him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight I realized how much I suck at writing, if you happen to review, do not give me constructive criticism, really. I will take it badly and not want to write. I just want to get my story out there, for myself really, if I get fans in the process (which I doubt I will) than kudos to me.  
I'm not sure if I made this clear during this story but: Amber hates animals.  
and once again I find myself writing this at 4am.

* * *

"Well I've got your books," Mum looked down at the stack of books in her hands. "Now you go get your wand, while I go find you a furry friend!" She said, looking around to find a way to get out of the crowds into the new shop of Diagon Alley. 

"You are joking!" I stared at her wide eyed. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a "don't worry" kind of look, and said something about a cauldron. I hurried my way through seeing the Ollivanders sign up above. Once I entered there was dark skinned girl holding a wand and whipping it around, the old man who was standing next to her shook his head and handed her a wand from another box, the moment she grasped it red sparks came flying out the end and she screamed, causing the old man to laugh. She ended up buying the wand and smiled to me before leaving.

"Ah, Kitts?" The old man, which now I expected to be Ollivander, said to me. I nodded and walked over to him, He flicked his wand and an enchanted tape measure began to fly around. He stared, slightly smiling and continued. "You are a spitting image of your mother, and already as tall!" He chuckled and his silver eyes narrowed. "I don't recall yellow eyes though." He turned around and headed toward a row of narrow boxes. "May I ask who your Father is?"

"I don't know sir," I tucked a loose curl of hair behind my ear while saying this. "never met him, he's a muggle." I watched him take a wand out of the box and smoothed it out with his long fingers.

"Ah, well nothing to be ashamed of," He quickly shot a glance up at me suspiciously, "for some people.." He finished staring at the wand he was handing me. "Walnut and dragon heartstring, 13 inches" The second my hand touched the wand a warmth ran through my finger tips and gold sparks flew from the end. "First try! I'm getting better and better everyday!" He tapped the wand and said, "Same dragon as from your mothers wand, you two are much too alike." and with that I handed him a few galleons and left. Outside it was much darker and it was simple to walk the alley way. I knew to meet my mum at Madam Malkins, it was out last stop, but once I arrived there she was no where to be found.

A short woman in a mauve robe smiled and simply asked, "Hogwarts, my dear?" I nodded and she quickly grabbed a kit and told me to stand on a tiny stool. Soon enough I was being measured again, and by the time she had placed a robe around my shoulders my mother stepped in and waved. I don't understand why she waved, I already saw her. Either way I smiled in acknowledgment.

"How much longer do you think it'll take, its getting rather dark and I-" My mum began, cut off by Madam Malkin.

"Don't worry deary! We are finishing up now!"

* * *

My mom sent me off with the Weasley family to Kings Cross just a few days later, but it wasn't such a pleasant morning. Everyone would be giving us odd looks as we passed, and the twins would constantly steal Percy's rat and shove it in my face. "DON'T EVEN" I screamed when we finally got onto the platform, George held the rat in his hand and looked at Fred, "How did she know?" 

"Kind of predictable, mate" Fred patted his brother on the shoulder as we had aboard the train. It was a little difficult to find a compartment and the fact I kept running and bumping into people wasn't helping us either.

"Watch it" I fairly tall, pale kid said. He looked around 13 or 14 and stared down at me his brown eyes narrowed and a slight smile revealed his crooked teeth. "I suppose you're a 1st year," he began but I felt a hand wrap around my arm to pull me in a compartment. The second I was in they shut the door.

"Hey!" I protested, "I was going to duel him!" Fred and George laughed.

"Do you even no who that" Fred pointed at the door. "is?" I shook my head and sat down next to a dark skinned kid with hair much like the girl from Ollivanders.

"That there was Marcus Flint."

"A Slytherin, he would hex you before you even thought of a come back,"

"and not even feel guilty."

"Yeah, he is a big bloke," The kid next to me said. "His parents some how know my mom, he is only a 3rd year, so nothing really to be afraid of." The twins and I had just stared at him awkwardly so he continued talking. "Its cool, how you guys can finish each others sentences, pretty fun really." Fred and George instantly clung on to this conversation, their egos shining bright. The conversation took awhile to die, but surely it did. To keep talking, George asked what house the kid thought he'd be.

"My mum was a Gryffindor, so I expect to follow the same suit, what about you two?"

"Gryffindor" They said in unison and he aw'd in admiration.

"What about you?"

"No idea, hopefully not in whatever they are." I pointed my thumb to the twins and they rolled their eyes.

"You are destined to be with us forever!" They chimed and smiled while Fred explained. "She will end up Hufflepuff like her perfect little mum."

"Me and my mother are nothing alike," I assured everyone. "we just look similar."

"And act"

"And talk"

The twins grinned widely, while I turned toward the new kid, ignoring them completely. "I'm Amber by the way." Glancing over at the twins it looked like something finally clicked.

"Oh! I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"And I'm Lee, Lee Jordon"


End file.
